Fucked Up Beauty
by Sae Ayameko
Summary: Teenage angst is all too familiar in Gaara's life. The abuse of his past renders him insensitive, burdened, but most of all damaged. Neji doesn't care and constantly tries to force his way into Gaara's anti-social heart. Through every tribulation, he's holding scarred hands and slowly picking up the pieces. NejiGaa SasuNaru : Gay / Slash / Yaoi
1. Skipping the Introduction

I really shouldn't be starting a new story just yet, especially a NejiGaa, but I can't get enough of the couple. Just a note for those looking forward to an update to The Undefine it is NOT on hiatus, another chapter should be out soon. I am almost done with it.

For those of you who know me, my stories have basically the same thing in them; Abuse, Self Harm, Rape . . . ect. This story is no different, but don't compare it to The Undefine. I'm going to try really hard for them to not mirror each other.

**Description** : Teenage angst is all too familiar in Gaara's life. The abuse of his past renders him insensitive, burdened, but most of all damaged. Neji doesn't care and constantly tries to force his way into Gaara's anti-social heart. Through every tribulation he's holding scarred hands and slowly picking up the pieces.

**Rating** : **M** : Mature Audience only.

**[MOA]** : Mentions of Abuse; Physical, Mental, & Sexual.

**[SH]** : Self Harm.

**[HO]** : Homosexual Themes. Graphic gay relations.

**[MV]** : Mild Violence.

**[MOR]** : Mentions of Rape.

**[ED] **: Eating Disorder; Anorexia.

**[MP] **: Mild Pedophilia.

**[AU]** : Underage Alcohol Use.

**[FL]** : Foul Language.

**Disclaimer** : This story is strictly fictional and no way intentionally meant to represent or resemble anyone living. I hold full ownership of the plot. I hold no ownership to the characters presented in this story nor the image currently used. This story will have a **HAPPY ENDING**.

Naruto be mine! No? How disappointing . . .

[ - :: - ]

::-:: **Skipping the Introduction **::-::

Yashamaru heard the beeping of Gaara's alarm clock all the way from the kitchen. For the most part he ignored it while he prepared breakfast for both of them. Even so the constant blaring was wearing on his patience until eventually he had enough. After cleaning his hands in the sink he sighed, drying his hands on the dirty white apron around his waist as he made his way around the island and down the hall to the red head's room.

"Gaara." The said boy stayed huddled beneath the thick duvet in his room, ignoring the fact that he was being called. "Gaara, I know you're awake." Yashamaru's voice sounded from the other side of the door, but still Gaara ignored him. "You have insomnia. There's no point in staying in bed when you're awake." He opened the door, frowning and placing his hands on his hips; Gaara still didn't move.

"Gaara . . . " Sighing exasperatedly Yashamaru shook his head. "At least turn off your alarm clock." This time Gaara responded by picking up the digital clock and tossing it at the near by wall. Even as the electronic shattered and shut up on impact and toppled to the floor Gaara stayed beneath the duvet. For a moment Yashamaru didn't know what to say. "Gaara do know how much that cost?" No response. "I can't keep buying you a new one and you're not missing school today. Come to the kitchen and have breakfast with me." As Yashamaru turned in the door way with the handle in his hand Gaara groaned in protest, but Yashamaru wasn't going to have any of that. "Don't make me come back here again." With that he closed the door and headed back to the kitchen.

The small round table beside the kitchenette was soon decorated with two sets of silverware and plates of eggs, bacon, cut fruit, and toast. Just as Yashamaru sat in one of the chairs Gaara came bounding down the hall. Gaara was only two inches shorter than Yashamaru, whom didn't have very much credit to height either, leaving him almost dwarfed beneath his black hoodie.

"Where is your uniform Gaara?" Yashamaru frowned.

"Lost it." He didn't even give Yashamaru a second glance as he headed for the front door.

Yashamaru blinked slightly wide eyed before he caught himself and stood from his seat, hands pressed to the surface of the table. "Gaara!" He shouted and the boy stopped, looking over his shoulder at the older male with a defiant expression. "Don't do this. Come sit down and eat breakfast with me." Yashamaru stared at the boy in a pleading manner.

For a moment Gaara didn't say anything, but he moved to the table, the chain on his dark jeans clinking with his movement. He plopped down heavily in his chair, dropping his messenger bag beside him on the floor. Satisfied, Yashamaru sat down with a smile and began to eat.

Slouched in his seat Gaara picked at the food presented in front of him. Yashamaru tried to ignore it. It wasn't the first time he sat through a tension-filled meal with the boy. It just tugged at his heart and not in the right way. Placing down his fork he frowned to the red head. "Gaara, won't you just eat a little of it?" Gaara looked to Yashamaru before putting a piece of bacon in his mouth and biting at his toast. Yashamaru smiled, reaching and lowering Gaara's hood to stroke at his vibrant read hair.

"I don't see why you insist on hiding your handsome face beneath that hood of your-" He didn't finish as Gaara swatted away his hand gently and sent him a pouted glare. Not a second later Gaara stood, grabbing his bag, tossing it over his shoulder, and heading for the door. Yashamaru didn't have much time to react as the redhead opened the front door. "Gaara wait!"

And the boy did, growling as he turned to glare at his sauntering uncle. "What is it now?" He spoke, annoyed with having to be bothered.

Yashamaru only smiled, standing before the boy and stroking back the bangs over his forehead to place a chaste kiss to the center. "Have a good day at school."

"Ugh." Gaara grunted, rubbing at his forehead as he walked away to the metal staircase without any further reply.

Yashamaru closed the door to his flat, smiling to himself while he went about cleaning the dishes on the table. His eyes softened at Gaara's still full plate, picking it up and heading to the bin to clean it of its contents. "Oh Gaara . . ."

[ - :: - ]

Konoha Academy was only six blocks away from the apartment Yashamaru and Gaara resided in. It was a breeze of a walk for Gaara and he often enjoyed it. It wasn't a quiet walk; the streets had plenty of cars zooming by and the side walk had enough people trotting around on it. Even so it left Gaara some time to clear his head and relax a little. After raising his hood back over his head he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes along with his lighter. He placed the butt of the cigarette in his mouth and lit it up, the school coming up in the horizon.

Despite the short distance Gaara took his sweet time getting to the school. His dark clothing stood out among the forest green, white and red uniforms of the other students. Some of the students crowded around the large Victorian gate and walls of the school while others just passed right on through. Gaara got plenty of looks, but he ignored them as he sat along the curb of the sidewalk.

He took the cigarette from his mouth, blowing out the smoke he had already inhaled. "You're going to catch a teacher's attention smoking out here." A voice said from behind him. Gaara gave a bored look to the person behind him. Haku stood there in a female uniform, hands on his hips as he smiled down to the boy in front of him. Gaara only put his cigarette back in his house mouth and turned to look back at the passing cars and people.

Still Haku smiled and sat himself beside him, leaning back on his hands. Haku was always a feminine boy, if it wasn't his androgynous face and body it was his long hair he always kept pinned up in a messy bun. If there was anyone Gaara could call a friend, which he didn't have very many of, it would be Haku. "You stick out so bad."

Gaara grunted, keeping his eyes forward. "If you're going to pretend to be a girl at least sit like one."

Haku laughed, crossing his legs. "Zabuza ruined the other ones. This one is back from when the dean still thought I was a girl."

Gaara gave Haku a pointed look, raising a non-existent brow. "Would it have made any difference?"

"Probably not." Haku shrugged, standing at the sound of the bell and rushing students, but Gaara stayed where he was. "Not coming to class?" He blinked, looking down at the red head. Gaara only responded by taking his cigarette out his mouth to blow the smoke out again. "Okay. Don't get caught." With that being said Haku left, heading through the large gate to the tall beige building a couple feet behind it.

Not long after Gaara stood from the curb. He shouldn't dwell around or he'd get caught. He hummed, hands in pocket, walking past the gate to head down the street. He changed his mind, he didn't want to go to school.

"And where do you think you're going? Aren't you going to class?" Yet someone had other ideas. Suddenly, Gaara felt himself being tugged back by his hood. Growling and hood falling back the red head turned to look at the male behind him. The male behind him towered in height, wore a bandanna tied around his head, and had a tooth pick sticking from the corner of his mouth.

"I changed my mind." Gaara stared at the male blankly. "I didn't know teachers were allowed to wear bandannas."

"I didn't know students smoked." The male grinned, taking the cigarette from Gaara's mouth and stomping it out on the side walk.

"Bastard!" Gaara scoffed, but the male only laughed.

"That's Genma-Sensei to you." Genma still had his hold on Gaara's hood, but he moved it to the boy's shoulder to lead him back to the school."Come on now. You're already late."

Gaara didn't budge instead he shrugged his shoulders harshly, knocking Genma's hold off him. "Get off and leave me alone!" Just as Gaara started to take off running Genma grabbed him by his wrist.

"Oh no you don't! You can't skip school kid. You're going to end up in detention." Genma frowned, his eyes narrowing as Gaara put up a struggle from being tugged back to the gate. He was trying to be patient, but Gaara was putting up a fight. At the jingle of the gate Genma looked to see Guy-sensei in his regular green spandex suit and jogging suit jacket, closing the gate. "Hey Guy, you mind giving me a hand!"

Guy looked up at the sound of his name, blinking only once before he was through the gate and at Genma's side. "Ah, Young Gaara I see you're being quite the handful again. That is not the right way to expend your youthful energy!"

Genma blinked down to the glaring boy. "So it seems you do this often."

Gaara gritted his teeth, finally tugging his wrist free of Genma's grip. "Well maybe if some people got off my back there wouldn't be any issue."

"Gaara you are full of youthfulness! You must utilize it properly in school!" Guy grinned, giving a thumbs up to the boy. Gaara only rolled his eyes.

Genma smirked, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're always so enthusiastic Guy."

"That's because my friend..." Guy trailed off as he flexed dramatically. "I am over flowing with the might of youth!"

"...Right." Genma nodded in agreement before looking back to Gaara, but when he saw the boy running off his eyes widened. "Hey!" He didn't say more as a green blur sped past him.

Gaara was just at the corner of the street when he felt a strong arm around his waist and his feet coming off the ground. "Ganhg!" He grunted as he was lifted and tossed over a broad shoulder.

"Young Gaara your spirit is strong, but your behavior will only weaken your youth and ruin your strong future." Guy said as he headed back to where Genma stood a couple feet away.

Gaara didn't respond. He did not like he was being tossed around like this, but he wasn't going to fight over the youthful male's shoulder. Guy had a good grip on him, there was no point in fighting, he'd only look like an idiot – if he didn't already. Guy didn't let Gaara back onto his feet until they were inside the building, Genma following closely behind. All the students and teachers were in their classroom, the halls quiet.

"Alright." Gaara snarled, turning to look to both Genma and Guy. "I'm inside. Now leave me alone."

"Oh no. We're not leaving until we see you enter your classroom." Genma explained.

"What? You think I'll run away?" Gaara glared at Genma's expression to his answer. "Forget it." Rolling his eyes, he sauntered down the hall, Guy and Genma following right after.

They didn't get very far until they were sighted by Minato, the dean of the academy. He was just heading back to his office after talking with his son when he noticed them. He blinked, walking up to the three curiously. "Well, what do we have here? Gaara, why are you not in class?" The boy turned sea foam eyes away with a rebellious expression, not giving an answer.

Yet he didn't have to because Genma spoke for him. "He was trying to skip."

"Again?" Minato blinked. "Well it seems you got caught this time."

"He is quite the spirited runner Minato." Guy said, nodding his head.

Minato sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't keep letting this go Gaara. How many times have you done this?" Gaara kept up his defiant look, not even looking Minato in the eye. Cerulean eyes narrowed. "Alright. I don't know why you're such a rebellious kid. If you're not going to talk to me maybe you will talk to the counselor."

"I am not going to the counselor." Gaara finally looked to Minato, glaring back into powerful cerulean eyes.

"You will go or have detention with Ibiki-sensei for a month." Minato stepped aside as a growling Gaara moved passed him.

"Fine!" He might as well get this over with.

Minato kept his arms crossed, looking to Guy." Guy, please make sure he gets there." And not run away, but Minato wasn't going to say that out loud. He knew Gaara didn't want to go to the counselor, but detention wasn't going to solve his behavior every time. Guy only nodded, surprisingly, as he followed after the angry boy.

"Are you sure that was the right decision Minato?" Genma frowned in concerned, watching as Guy and Gaara walked away.

Minato looked over his shoulder, eyes settling on the red head's back. "If anyone can understand and help him it's my son."

[ - :: - ]

Well, that's not where I expected to end it. It just kind of happened. I hope you liked it.

Yashamaru is technically 5'5'' or 5'6'' so that makes Gaara 5'3'' or 5'4'' Yes, I made Gaara short. Deal with it. I didn't make him a midget so don't complain. I actually really liked Yashamaru so I decided to use him.

Don't get the wrong idea. The counselor and student relationship thing won't be the same as it is in The Undefine.

Next Time :

**Face – Level**

"You look cute when you're angry." Neji tilted his head, long dark strands swaying with the movement. He would have petted Gaara's red hair, just wanting to stroke his fingers through it, but he knew the feisty boy would only slap his hand away.

"Bitch, get out my face before I smack you side ways." Gaara glared up at Neji's smug expression, standing close to him, and fists tight at his side. He didn't care if he was new, the brunette was just asking for it.

But Neji didn't waver from Gaara's threat. Towering over him, hands in the pockets of his PE jogging suit his grin widened. "I dare you to come up here and say that to my face."


	2. Face - Level

Hello again.

Here's a question : Are you all having trouble reading the dialogue? I make sure to separate each persons' speech, but the individual speeches are sometimes packed together. Do you want me to start separating them better?

I can if it's hard for you to read otherwise I keep certain speeches together. I do that because for my style of writing certain dialogue and actions are more attractive to the eye together than apart. Some people told me that it makes them feel as though they're actually watching a television program.

But if you don't like how some of the individual dialogue is together I'll do better to space them apart. I ask because I have trouble reading dialogue – of different people – in the same paragraph. I don't put the dialogue of more than one person in one paragraph, but I do put individual dialogue. So send me a message if it bothers you.

Again this story will have a **HAPPY ENDING**.

Warnings in previous chapter.

I do not own Naruto, but I do stalk him.

[ - :: - ]

::-:: **Face – Level** ::-::

Gaara ignored the fact that Guy was following him to the counselor's office. Luckily, the green male had the right mind to keep quiet. He didn't know why the dean thought this was going to help him. Didn't he know by now that people and he just didn't mix? He didn't need to go see some counselor, but now he didn't really have much choice.

Turning down a separate corridor, sea foam eyes glanced to the older male beside him. He could try to out run him, but that didn't help in the slightest last time. Before, he even had a small head start. Gaara stopped in front of the counselor's offfice, frowning at the big bold letters on the door.

"Gaara?" The red head ignored Guy whom looked at him with confusion and concern.

Gaara glared at the door like it was some plague. The wooden structure was covered in sparkly and shiny decorations as well as an over abundance of orange drawings and paper machete. There couldn't be anything good in that room. His eyes widened when a hand reached over him and knocked firmly on the door.

He turned to see a grinning Guy behind him. The green male rose his hand, giving the boy a thumbs up. "You can do it Gaara. Show him your youthful energy."

"You're starting to really get on my nerves with this youthful-shit." It was not the first time Gaara and Guy had cross paths, but the older male's constant presence today was finally starting to ware on his hot tempered nerves.

Guy, however, only continued to grin as a voice from behind the boy spoke, "Hey now, that's no way to talk to anyone."

Gaara's constant truancy and lack of concentration on his surroundings had basically left him behind on the changes of the academy. The previous counselor had left after the speculation of him having an inappropriate relationship with a student. Yet then again that would be something that he would not pay attention to.

When Gaara turned back around it was like looking into a mirror image of the dean – a mirror image with whisker marks. He groaned, "...Fuck." He just knew he wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Gaara here has an issue with skipping school and a rather . . . Difficult attitude. The dean sent him here because he needs your guidance to express his youthfulness in a healthy way." Guy had place his hand on Gaara's shoulder while he spoke, but the red head immediately shrugged it off with a scoff.

"I see." Naruto blinked, smiling brightly as he stepped aside to let the boy into the room. "Well come on in Gaara. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The only reason why Gaara walked into the office was because he didn't want anyone attempting to push him inside. He didn't like physical contact, but people here always tried to get into his personal space. Gaara wasn't surprise that the room was pregnant with the color orange and as he sat himself on the lounge chair against the side wall he could already feel a headache coming on.

After giving polite goodbyes to Guy, Naruto closed the door and moved to sit himself in the chair across from Gaara. "How has your morning been Gaara?"

At first, Gaara didn't say anything. Instead he settled on simply staring at the older male. Naruto wasn't dressed like the other teachers. He wore a plain black shirt and orange capri pants that had multiple pockets. He even had an orange jacket tied around his waist. Gaara scrunched up his nose when he finally did speak. "What's with all the orange?"

Naruto was surprise that Gaara blatantly ignored his question. Blinking, he looked down at his clothing. "I like orange."

"It's tacky."

Naruto flinched, glaring to the nonchalant boy. _This kid has no respect for authority. _Eyebrow twitching, he pointed a finger at the boy. "As if you're one to talk! Black is so boring." He huffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Orange makes you stand out."

"Apparently."

"Oh shut up!"

Gaara tilted his head at the blond curiously. He never had an adult speak so casually to him when he insulted them before. They normally had this normal 'I'm an adult and you're a child' persona going on. Naruto completely disregarded that and spoke to him as though they were equals. "Hn. You look like the dean, but you both have different last names."

Naruto stopped his scowling and blinked at the boy. Was Gaara really having a conversation with him?Raising his hand, he scratched at the back of his head. "Uh, we have the same last name. After mom died dad and I took her surname, but dad had been here so long the school simply stuck with his original surname : Namikaze."

Gaara only nodded in response. Naruto grinned, leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on his knees. "So Gaara, want to tell me why you've been skipping school a lot?"

Gaara scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "No."

"Oh come on! I answered your question. It's only fair to answer mine."

"I don't like people." He didn't know why he was humoring Naruto.

"Why not?"

Gaara didn't answer the question. "I answered your question. I'm not saying anymore."

"But that's not fair!" Naruto pouted. "I answered two of your questions. One about my love for orange and the other about my dad."

Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes. "I just don't like people okay."

"But why not?"

There was a lot of reasons why Gaara didn't like people, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto. Instead, he propped one leg up on the chair and lazily tossed his arm over it, giving the blond a defiant expression. Naruto nodded, crossing his legs indian style in his own chair, crossing his arms with a hum. "Well, you aren't leaving until we talk about something. You've missed a lot of class. As your guidance counselor it's my responsibility to give you some advice and guide you through your troubles. I can't do that if we don't communicate."

Gaara stared at the blond. Who was he to keep him here? He had better things to do. Standing from the lounge chair, he stalked to the door and just as he put his hand on the handle he felt something tugging on his forearm and wrist. Seafoam eyes flared when strong fingers grazed at the scars on his arms and violently he jerked it away, fist accidentally hitting the wood of the door with a loud bang. "Don't touch me!" The normally quiet voice resonated through the orange room and Naruto could only stare into eyes that almost looked frightened.

Naruto for the first time in a long a time was at a lost for words, he moved his hand away from the boy only to place it against the door to keep it close. "I'll make you a deal Gaara. If you go to your classes, you don't have to come back here." He had kept his voice calm and it seemed to settle the boy down, giving him a warm smile. "I'll find out if you don't. You'll just end up back here but this time with detention."

Gaara stared at the blond for a long moment before exiting the room; Naruto allowing him to do so. He watched the red head walk down the hall before closing his door, pressing his back against the surface. Raising his hand up to his face, he looked to his finger tips, mouth turning down with evident frown and hum. "That couldn't have been good." He whispered to himself, balling his hand into a fist.

[ - :: - ]

Gaara rolled his sleeve back down, his lighter back in his pocket even before he left the bathroom stall. No one was in the restroom so he wasn't even going to pretend to wash his hands when he didn't do anything bathroom related. Instead he simply stalked out the room and headed his way down the hall to the gym and locker rooms. A part of him nagged that Naruto did indeed feel the scars, but then the other part denied it. If he felt them, why didn't he press on the subject like a normal counselor would? In any case, he might as well not cause a fuss by skipping class for the time being.

When he entered the locker room, it was already empty; most students having already entered into the gym to await class. He wasn't necessarily late, just rather behind. At his designated locker, Gaara unlocked it to get his PE jumpsuit out, placing it on the bench behind him, and closing the metal door. As he started to change he didn't hear the entry of another person.

Pale eyes fell over a scarred thin body in curiosity, long molasses colored hair swayed with a graceful form, and long fingers picked up the T-shirt placed on the bench. Gaara had just finished tying the draw string on his pants and glanced over his shoulder to grab his shirt when he realize it wasn't there. Blinking, he turned around only to see a tall teen standing on the opposite end of the bench with a cocky smirk.

"Missing something?" The teens voice rumbled out like light gold, a hint of amusement in its tone. The teen stood well over his height in the standard academy physical education uniform, long dark hair tied low behind his back.

Gaara was known to attract bullies in the past, which wasn't surprising with his small stature. Yet nowadays people had left him alone because they knew just how violent he could be. The red head never sat by and allowed someone to pick on him. "Give me back my shirt before I bash your face in."

The teen didn't even blink at the harsh words. "I highly doubt you could do much damage. You're a little bit on the scrawny side." He tilted his head with a faint chuckle, opaque eyes glancing up the boy's form. "And short." The brunette just barely missed the fist that had swung at his face.

"You're so lucky you're on the other side of this bench." Gaara growled. The old light blue bench was the only thing standing between the two.

The teen hummed. "Hmmm, sensitive about our height are we? Maybe if you ate more your growth wouldn't be so stunted."

"Will you shut the hell up and give me back my shirt!" Gaara reached for it again, but this time when the teen tugged his hand away he trotted around the bench to the other side. The brunette wasn't giving up his game so easily though, he jogged around to the other side, leaving the boy to chase after him.

"But I haven't even learned your name yet." The teen said, grinning at the glaring boy. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I'm new here you see."

"I don't give a fuck!" Gaara was growing increasingly agitated, hopping over the bench to the other side, reaching for his shirt again.

"Ooo feisty!" Yet the teen was quickly, easily dogging the boy and stepping over to the other side of the bench with elegant grace.

"Look. I don't have time for this. My class is starting any minute now." Gaara huffed, clutching his hands into fists.

"Something tells me you're not one for perfect attendance anyways." Neji said in response.

"Yeah, well I got myself into a predicament earlier for that and I'd rather not have it repeated anytime soon." He shouldn't have to explain this to the brunette.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll give you back your shirt, if you tell me where you got those scars and burns from, as well as your name." Neji eyes fell back to Gaara's pale body, trailing over every visible rib and subtle curve. Scars littered the boy's entire body; some faded and barely visible while others were prominent and contrasted against the light skin. There were a few bruises, but none stood out like the burns – old and new – that marred the delicate skin, mostly small spots on his arms.

"Gaara." The red head said, snatching his shirt from Neji while the teen was off guard along with his jumpsuit jacket before rushing out the room without a backwards glance.

Neji stood there for a moment blinking, catching himself before pouting in the now empty locker room. "He never did answer my first question. Oh well, at least he told me his name." He smiled, sauntering his way casually out the locker room to the gym. "Gaara. I like it."

[ - :: - ]

"Gaara! So good of you to join us! I can already see your youth growing!" Guy shouted all the way from the other side of the gym, waving his hand in an overly enthusiastic way.

"Hn." Gaara barely gave a reply as Haku came to stand at his side. Instead of the female physical education uniform, he wore the same boy's jumpsuit like Gaara and the rest of the males.

"Got caught didn't you?" Haku gave a knowing expression, but Gaara only brushed it off.

"Shut up." He said.

"Yosh my youthful students! It is time to express your mighty energy in a friendly game of dodge ball!" Guy sauntered to the middle of the court along with all the other students. In the crowd Gaara looked to see those same pale eyes from before. Neji gave a cocky smirk and teasing wave which only rewarded him with a good view of the red head's middle finger.

The students were broken up into two separate sides, each got three balls, and it was every man for himself. Once hit the student would have to jog once around the court before joining the game again. The game would only end when time ran out for the class. It was a fairly simple game and Gaara's size gave him a great advantage at the game. He could easily dodge the balls and counter, but somehow this game just wasn't his. Within seven minutes he was hit in the side with a red ball and just barely saw a brown blur move on the other side.

Huffing, he left the game, knowing he had no choice but to jog around the court. It wasn't long before he was back in the game, but it also wasn't long before he was hit again with a red ball, this time in the shoulder. He looked for who had hit him, but saw no one as he sighed exasperatedly, leaving the group to start his jog again.

Once back in the game he was slightly out of breath, but okay as he manage to dodge a ball that had came at him. Yet not a second later he was hit directly in the face with another ball. "God dammit!" He growled, rubbing at his forehead. He looked and there he saw a smiling Neji on the other side, standing so conspicuously. Growling, he left the group again, but instead of jogging he settled for simply walking.

"Gaara! That is not how I said to express your youthfulness! You must jo-"

"Can it! I'm not jogging anymore!" Gaara spat back, Guy was lucky he was even walking. Guy simply gave up after that and went back to monitoring the game.

"Gaara, you got out again?" Haku frowned, placing his hands on his hips, ducking his head without even looking he easily dodged a ball that was aimed at him. "You and I are normally in the entire game."

"It's that Neji! He keeps managing to hit me with the ball. I know it's him. I just want to strangle him!" Gaara growled with an evident scowl. He never been so pissed off before. Why was this teen so on his case?

"Neji? The new guy?" Haku glanced over his shoulder at the crowd before looking back to Gaara.

"He's been messing with me since I entered the locker room."

"Maybe he has the hots for you."

Haku giggled at the red head's scrunched up face, shaking his head. "You got to admit, he's really hot."

"Then why don't you go for him? Get his attention off me."

"It seems he only has those mystic eyes for you."

"Gaara! Get back to jo – wal - whatever you were doing around the court. Haku, get back into the game." Guy said from his corner.

"Yes, sensei." And just like that a red ball flew at Haku and he caught it in his hand like it was nothing. This was always his game. People underestimated him because of his feminine appearance, but he had reflexes like a snack and senses like a hawk. "You got to open up that cold heart of your's one of these days Gaara." With that being said Haku moved back into the crowd.

Gaara continued his stroll around the court, crossing his arms over his chest. This was just ridiculous. He didn't even know how he had drawn the brunette's attention onto him and he wasn't particularly enjoying it either. A few minutes later he was back in the game, better at dodging and hitting people with balls because the other students were growing tired for being in so long. Even so, there was a few people who didn't seem the least bit affect. One such as Neji, curved his arm back, gave a solid throw, and hit Gaara one good time in the back of the head. The red head's expression was priceless.

"Shit! I've had enough of you, you fucker. Stop hitting me with the god damn ball before I shove it up your ass!" Gaara, instead of starting his jog, went straight to Neji to stand in front of him, fuming.

"I've never heard so many bad words come out such delectable lips." Neji grinned, chuckling down at the red head.

Gaara could feel a vein pulsing in his head. "I swear . . ." Hands balling into fists.

"You look cute when you're angry." Neji tilted his head, long dark strands swaying with the movement. He would have petted Gaara's red hair, just wanting to stroke his fingers through it, but he knew the feisty boy would only slap his hand away.

"Bitch, get out my face before I smack you side ways." Gaara glared up at Neji's smug expression, standing close to him, and fists tight at his side. He didn't care if he was new, the brunette was just asking for it.

But Neji didn't waver from Gaara's threat. Towering over him, hands in the pockets of his PE jogging suit his grin widened. "I dare you to come up here and say that to my face."

Just as Gaara rose his fist a red ball came out of no where and hit Neji on the side of the head, the impact causing him to stumble slightly on his feet. Raising his hand to his frayed brown hair, both teens looked to see an innocent Haku sauntering away. The feminine boy had saw Gaara raise his hand and he just knew he couldn't allow the red head to hit Neji.

For a moment Gaara just blinked before looking to an equally blinking Neji. Then something clicked and the red head pointed a finger at the taller teen. "Hah!" He then turned on his heel and walked away, like all his anger was just wiped off.

Neji stood there for a moment, rubbing at the spot he was hit at, glancing as the red head walked away. His eyes stared at the boy's behind for a few moments before watching as the red head unconsciously rubbed at his forearm. Just as he started to leave the crowd to jog Neji smiled with a faint hum, thinking back to the burn marks that had littered that arm.

[ - :: - ]

You guys thought I forgot about you, right?

I know it's a little short. I hope it's okay.

Did you enjoy the chapter? Neji? His personality is different from The Undefined. Somehow I just can't seem to get him to match up to his actual self. I hope you like him nontheless.

I'm normally employ cutting in the scenario of self harm, but I decided to switch things up a bit. This chapter was also suppose to be a little longer, but I think you guys waited long enough.

Next Time :

**Bruised Bones & Delicate Touches**

Lurching forward Gaara inhaled harshly, clutching at his burning chest while he panted for relief. His lungs felt restricted like he couldn't get enough air and Neji's appearance blurred in front of him.

"Gaara?" The teen's concern voice wavered around and the red head stumbled back when he saw the smudge image move closer. His head felt light and the bleak surroundings around him spun, black clouded the edge of what was left of his sight.

Gaara hissed. "Get away from me . . ." He sauntered forward, legs shaking as he stepped around the brunette, unable to see the other's expression. The red head didn't get very far when he felt heat rise up into his throat and what air he had leave him while the darkness crept over the rest of his vision.

"Gaara!" He heard Neji's voice as gravity consumed him, not feeling strong arms envelope his waist from behind or the warm chest he fell back against.


End file.
